


Thanksgiving at the Bunker

by Spoonsandthings14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonsandthings14/pseuds/Spoonsandthings14
Summary: You decide to make Thanksgiving dinner as a surprise for everyone at the bunker





	Thanksgiving at the Bunker

Everyone’s week had been chaos and with the holidays closing in you figured you would do something nice. The Winchesters had been sleeping and you managed to sneak around chuck, who had stolen away with Sam’s laptop, Cas—who was staying close to Dean’s room, and Lucifer and Gabriel who had found themselves in a petty argument about Chuck knows what in the library. With a sloppy sign reading “Do NOT come in till 12:00” pasted on the kitchen door, you got to work. Cooking had never exactly been your talent but you did your best.   
The turkey wasn’t burnt and even if it was a bit chard the four pies you bought made up for it. With the Sweet potato casserole, a southern favorite of yours toasting in the oven, you glances quickly at the clock— 11:27—shit. The beeping of the timer made you nearly jump out of your skin before you plucked the dish from the oven and grabbed the plates out of the cabinet. The kitchen counter was full of delicious foods—or at least your parody of them—as footsteps sounded in the hallway. It was Gabriel that poked his head around the corner first.   
“Something smells good cupcake,” He grinned, rolling his eyes over the counter before bringing them back to you.   
“Thought you guys would like something for Thanksgiving,” you beamed at him and he licked his lips, making you chuckle a little. Chuck and Castiel came in together.   
“You all can make your plates if you want,” you offered and castiel gave you a soft smile, following Gabriel’s eager walk to the pies.   
“Thank you (y/n),” Chuck added.  
“Have fun with Sam’s laptop,” you decided to ask, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I’ve never seen so much porn,” He laughed  
“Hey, don’t judge,” Dean’s voice came from around the corner, to which Chuck raised his hands concedingly and made his way to the food, “Morning (y/n).”  
“Beer, Pie,” you gestured to each and his eyes widened.  
“You are an angel,” you laughed slightly, glancing at the actual angels, now seated and stuffing their faces. Sam finally strode in as well, towering over you has the gauged the room and thanked you. Lucifer followed shortly behind him, completing the party.   
“What are these?” He questioned, holding up a plate of food with a curious expression plastered on his face.   
“Deviled Eggs,” you answered, matching his smirk at their name. He decided to take a large bight of one, humming as he did so.   
“Delicious,”  
“Rightfully named,” you decided with a wink as he made his way to join the rest. Making your own plate and cracking open a beer, you looked around. Gabriel had resumed his argument with Lucifer with a mouth full of pumpkin pie and conversation had picked up between bites amongst the other. You took a sip of your beer, smiling at the sight, your boys. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
